


Past and future

by Fantasticoncer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: What if Logan had a little help in the past? Would things turn out different? Or would it be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the X- men belong to Marvel. I'm just having a bit of fun with them

Logan stepped into the car, of which the keys he had stolen from the now dead mafia guy. He shook his head to clear it. He was in the past and he had to enlist the help of the young Charles Xavier (and apparently also the help of Magneto) to stop Mystique from starting a terrible war, that had already killed so many of their fellow mutants. He shook his head again, not really believing this could work, but time was running out. 

He was about to start the engine, when he heard the door on the passenger's side open and close as someone else stepped into the car. "To Westchester, my good man." Said a female voice with a fake British accent. Looking up he saw a smirking young woman with light brown hair and brown eyes, wearing clothes that were clearly not from this this time. "What the hell are you doing here Chronos?" He asked, incredulously. The woman, Chronos, raised an eyebrow. "Now Logan, I'm here to help and that's how you greet me? I'm hurt." She said, putting a hand over her heart, pretending to be insulted. 

He rolled his eyes, being used to the extravagant actions of the woman he considered a little sister (even though he would never say that out loud). "At least tell me that the professor knows you're here." He said, hoping that he did. To his relief, Chronos nodded. "Yeah he knows. I gave him a choice: he could either leave me in the future, where I'm absolutely useless and where he WILL see me die at the hands of those monsters, or send me back here, where I may actually be of help. To my surprise, Mr. Grumpy agreed with me. So with both of us on this idea, he conceded." She told him.

Logan nodded. "Alright, but that doesn't explain how you found me." He said. Chronos shrugged nonchalantly. "I remember you telling me that you were hooking up with the daughter of a mafia boss around this time. I've been walking around here for the past hour, heard the commotion and saw you. End of story." She finished. He nodded again. "Alright then, let's go." He said, starting the engine.

As they started driving, his new companion suddenly remembered something. " Oh, can we buy other clothes? I got some really weird looks, walking around in these." She said, pointing to her X-Men uniform. Logan rolled his eyes, but nodded. They had to attract as little attention as possible, after all. He parked before a shop with clothes for women. He took some money out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Here make it quick." He told her. Chronos nodded and quickly stepped out. She returned a few minutes later, wearing a pink shirt with red flowers on it and a yellow skirt and carrying a brown bag. Her hair up in the style of the years.

Just as she opened the door, Logan heard some men wolf whistle to her. He growled and glared at the man. Chronos saw his expression and chuckled. "Down boy." She said, putting a hand on his arm to calm him down. He took a deep breath and grumbled a bit, before starting the engine again, with Chronos still laughing. As they drove again. Chronos rembered something else. "Oh by the way. Charles wanted me to tell you that if anything happens to me, he'll let you fight Mr. Grumpy, WHILE having your adamantium skeleton." Logan swallowed and nodded. "Understood kid." He said. They drove further in comfortable silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. This is just a small story I started because of writer's block on my other story, this story will hopefully be updated every other week. So that's all. R&R. see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the X-men belong to Marvel. I just borrow them

As they came up to the mansion, both mutants couldn't believe what they saw. The fence to the property was in complete disarray, as if no one had looked at it in years. "Logan look." Chronos said, stepping out and picking something out of the high grass. It was the sign for the school that normally hung on the fence, but was as rusty as it. She and Logan shared a look, before she looked back at the fence. "What happened here?" She wondered out loud. Putting the sign down, she pushed the fence open. She stepped back into the car and they drove onto the property.

As they drove on the grounds, which were in as much disarray as the fence surrounding it. Logan shot a slightly concerned look towards Chronos. The female mutant looked at her surroundings with a sad expression on her face. She had lived in the mansion for as long as she could remember and to see it like this broke her heart. They stopped on the lane close to the front door and stepped out. Logan knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was opened by a shy looking young man with big glasses on. The man looked confused when he saw them. "Um, can I help you?" He asked uncertainly. Logan looked him up and down, wondering who he was.

Seeing that Logan wasn't going to answer, Chronos asked the question that had been on their minds ever since they arrived at the fence. "Um yeah, what happened to the school?" She asked with a look at the ruined grounds. The man shook his head, even more confused. "The school has been shut for years. Are you guys parents?" He asked. Logan scoffed at the idea. "Sure as hell hope not and Chronos is too young to be a parent." He answered.

Said mutant rolled her eyes. "Who are you sir?" She asked politely, elbowing Logan for his rudeness. The man looked between the two, before answering. "I'm Hank. Hank McCoy. I look after the house now." Both Logan and Chronos were surprised. "You're beast?" Chronos asked with a smile. Logan smiled too. "Ah look at you,. Guess you're a late bloomer." He said, getting another elbow from his companion. Hank looked startled at how these people knew his name. " I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm gonna ask you to leave." He said trying to shut the door.

However, Logan pushed against the door, keeping it open. "So, where is the Professor?" He asked. Chronos mentally wondered why the door hadn't broken off yet with the two mutants pushing against it. "There's no professor here." Hank said, still trying to close the door. "You're pretty strong for pretty strong for a scrawny kid. You sure there's no beast in there?" Logan asked, noticing his strength. Hank shook his head, before Logan finally managed to get the door open. He wasted no time and walked in.

Chronos rolled her eyes, but followed, shooting a sympathetic look towards Hank. The younger mutant followed them as soon as he had his balance. "Hey, I said the school is closed. You two need to leave." Logan ignored him, walking on. "Not until we see the Professor." He replied. Hank grabbed Logan's shoulder and turned him around. "There's no professor here. I told you that." He said.

Logan looked at him, any idea forming in his mind. "Look kid, you and I are gonna be good friends..." He started, before punching Hank in the face. "Logan!" Chronos scolded, kneeling down to help Hank. He ignored her. "...You just don't know it yet." He finished, before walking up the stairs, calling for the professor. Chronos shook her head, before looking back at Hank and gulping when she saw blue skin appearing. ' _well Logan, you wanted the beast. Now you're gonna get him.'_ She thought, as Hank finished his transformation. He briefly looked at her, wondering if she was gonna stop him.

She smiled and nodded towards the stairs. "Go get him." She simply said. Beast immediately charging up the stairs. Chronos leaned calmly against a wall and looked around. While it wasn't in as much ruin as the outside, the inside of the mansion did ooze a different type of disarray. She had the feeling it missed something. It wasn't until she heard Hank and Logan fighting in background that she realised what it was.

It was the silence. The mansion was more silent than she ever thought it could be. She was used to students running around and her father and other teachers calling after them, either out loud or mentally like her auntie Jean. Smiling sadly at the thought of both her father and the red haired woman, she was ripped out of her thoughts by Logan's screaming.

"CHROOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!" Logan screamed as he was thrown across the staircase. He landed roughly on the stairs, before being picked up again by Hank and thrown onto a table close to where Chronos was standing. Hank jumped onto the chandelier upside down, growling in Logan's face. Suddenly they heard a voice interrupting them. "Hank, what's going on here?" A British voice asked as its owner walked down the stairs.

Logan looked surprised. "Professor?" He asked. The man shook his head. "Please don't call me that." He said. "You know these people?" Hank asked, still hanging upside down. "Well he looks slightly familiar, but she doesn't." Charles said, pointing to Logan and Chronos, who had walked forward a bit, looking at the disheveld and clearly drunk man. "Get off the bloody chandelier Hank." He added. Hank rolled his eyes, before jumping off and landing on his feet.

Logan slowly got up, shooting an annoyed look at Chronos. "Thanks a lot." He muttered. Chronos rolled her eyes. "You deserved it." She replied, before looking back at Charles. "You can walk." She noted, looking at his legs as he walked further down the stairs. "You're a perceptive one." He replied sarcastically. "And a pretty one." He added as he looked her up and down. She gave him a disgusted look and shuddered. "Don't even think about it mister." She said, shooting a glare at a snickering Logan. "At least I'm not taken." She said so low only Logan heard her. He quickly stopped snickering. "That's a low blow and you know it." He said angrily.

Chronos shrugged, but before they could go on they were interrupted by Charles who had taken a seat on the last few steps of the stairs. "If your so perceptive, then it's pretty surprising that you missed the sign on the way in. This is private property, my friends. I'm going to have to ask him to ask you two to leave." He said pointing to Hank and then to Chronos and Logan. "Well I'm afraid we can't do that because we were sent here for you." Logan replied, finally getting off the table. "Actually you were sent here, I just followed." Chronos replied. "Well, tell whoever sent either of you that I'm... busy." Charles finished lamely. 

Chronos snorted, attracting everyone's attention. "That's going to be a bit difficult, because the person that sent us, or him really... was you." Chronos said. This clearly confused the young man. "What?!" He asked, looking between Chronos and Logan. "Well about fifty years from now." Chronos added to the already confusing tale. "Fifty years from now? As in the future fifty years from now? I sent you from the future?" He asked. Seeing both Logan and Chronos nodding, he shared a disbelieving and sceptical look with Hank. "Piss off." He finally said.

Logan smirked a bit. "If you had your powers, you'd know Chronos is telling the truth." He simply said. "How do you know i don't have my...." Charles started, before actually realizing what Logan said. "Who are you? Are you CIA? Have you been watching me?" He asked, getting a bit suspicious. Chronos smiled. "If we worked at the same place as Moira, we'd tell you, trust me." She said, smirking when she saw Charles blushing a bit. She quickly moved on to spare him. "We're not CIA Charles, but we've known each other for a long time. You and Logan have been friends for years." She said, trying to reassure him. 

He looked into her eyes. He may not have his powers, but even he could see that she knew him. There was an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't decipher. He wanted one last piece of evidence. "Proof it." He finally said.  Chronos nodded. "Alright, we know your powers came when you were 9. We know you thought you were going crazy when it started... all the voices in your head. And it wasn't until you were 12... that you realized all the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?" She finally asked, seeing his shocked expression and taking a bit of pity on him. He shook his head. "I never told anyone that." He said softly.

Chronos smiled kindly, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet no, but you will." She told him. Logan, who had been silent, finally spoke up. "Chronos is one of the few people who knows you better then I do." He said. Charles looked at him briefly, before looking back at Chronos. "Who are you then?" He asked. Chronos gave him a slightly sad smile. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." She said softly. 

He looked at her, before changing the subject. "Alright you piqued my interest, what do you want?" He finally asked. Logan stepped forwards. "We have to stop Raven." He told Charles. Chronos looked back at him briefly, before turning back to Charles. She saw the pain in his eyes and she felt a lot of sympathy. Whatever he went through, it wasn't pretty. "I need your help." Logan said. Chronos sighed. " _we_ need your help." She added. Charles bit his lip, before pushing chrono's hand of his shoulder. "I think I like to wake up now." He said broken, getting up and stumbling to his study. Hank sighed. "What does she have to do with this?" He asked, slowly changing back to his normal looking appearance. Chronos nodded towards the study and they all walked towards it for a long explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update belief, but this writer's block is persistent. I'll try and update it next week before I go on vacation. With that said R&R. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Marvel does

"So, what you're saying is that they took Raven's power and they what? They weaponized it?" Charles said after the explanation was finished, getting a drink in the process. Hank and Logan were sitting in the armchairs facing the desk and Chronos was leaning against the wall close to the door. Both Logan and Chronos nodded in answer. "Yeah, pretty much." Chronos said. Hank shrugged. "She's unique." He said. Charles nodded in agreement. "Yeah she is Hank." He said, going to sit on a couch in the corner.

Chronos decided to take over telling the story. "In the beginning the Sentinels were just targeting mutants, then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants who'd eventually have mutant children or grandchildren. Then they started targeting everybody. Many of the humans tried to help us, it was a slaughter. Leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. It was terrible." She said, shuddering at the memory. Logan nodded in agreement. "I've been in a lot of wars, but I've never seen anything like this. And it all starts with her.

Charles rubbed his head. "Let's just say that for the sake of.... the sake that I choose to believe you. That I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me. Her heart and soul belong to someone else now." He said sadly. Logan nodded, standing up. "I know. That's why we'll need Magneto too. Charles, Hank and Chronos all shot him disbelieving looks. "Erik?" Hank asked disbelievingly. "And I don't know about this because...?" Chronos asked in the same time. "You were talking to Kitty." Logan answered. You do know where he is right? Hank asked. Logan nodded, but Chronos her attention was on Charles, who had started laughing as soon as Logan had said they needed Erik. Walking towards them, Charles stopped laughing as he neared Logan. "He's where he belongs." He spat, before starting to walk out of the room.

"So you're just going to walk out of this?" Chronos asked, disbelieving, turning to watch him go. "Oh top marks. As I said, you two are perceptive." Charles said, briefly turning around, before walking to the stairs again. Logan shook his head. "The professor I know would never turn his back on Someone who'd lost their way. Especially someone he loved." He said, glancing at Chronos briefly. The professor hadn't given up on her, even when mostly everyone else had. Charles stopped walking and turned back to them. " You know, I think I do remember you now. Yeah... We came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm gonna say to you what you said to us then: F^^^ off!" He finished angrily.

Pissed, Logan grabbed hold of him. Hank stood up, but Chronos held up a hand to stop him " Listen to me, you little shit. I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die. Good people. Friends. If you're gonna wallow in self-pity... and do nothing, then you're gonna watch the same thing... you understand?" He asked, letting go. Charles shook his head, backing off. "We all have to die sometime." He said, starting to walk back to the stairs. He stopped in front of Chronos. Looking at her, he just saw a disappointed look in her eyes. He shook his head and walked on, ignoring the fact that that one simple look made him feel guilty.

Hank sighed. "I told you there was no professor here." He said. Logan, who had watched his future mentor walk up the stairs, turned back to him. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked, unable to believe that the man who just left, was the same man he had known for years. Hank sighed. "He lost everything. Erik, Raven... his legs. We built this school, the labs, this whole place... then, just after the first semester... the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers... and older students were drafted. It broke him. He retreated himself. I wanted to help, do something... so I designed a serum to treat his spine... derived from the same formula that helps me control my mutation. I take just enough to keep myself balanced... but he takes too much. I tried easing him back... but he just couldn't bear the pain, the voices. The treatment gives him his legs... but its not enough. He's... He's just lost too much."

Neither Logan nor Hank noticed Chronos leaving, following the young man, who one day would be a parental figure to her and many others. Walking through the halls she knew she could walk blindfolded, she looked around. The silence she had noticed in the hall, was even worse here. Even her footsteps barely made any sound on the carpet. She noticed a certain door and walked towards it.

Turning the knob, she opened the door to what will be her future room. Looking around, she saw that the room was almost completely empty. She smiled slightly at the thought of the mess she would later make. Charles always reprimanded her for making such a mess, which made it very difficult for him to get through in his wheelchair. Reminded of her original intention, she walked back out of the room and closed the door, after taking one last look.

Walking towards his bedroom, she saw him sitting on the bed, injecting a syringe in his arm. ' _T_ _hat must be the medicine Hank talked about.'_ She thought to herself. After injecting the dose she watched as he just sat there on the bed, until she couldn't take it anymore. "You know..." She started, startling the man on the bed. "... when your future self said he was a different man in this time, I didn't think you'd be so _pathetic._ " She spat.

Charles looked at her shocked, but she wasn't finished. "The woman you grew up with and claim to love like a sister is going to go through inexplicable torture and experimentation and yet you sit here and do nothing, while you have the chance to get your family back. And why? Because we have to get the help of someone you hate. Well boo-hoo, cry me a river." She finished, a small part of her glad to get that of her chest.

Charles just looked at her, stunned. "You don't understand..." He started, but Chronos cut in before he could finish. "No indeed. I don't understand what's going on in that messed up head of yours. Where's the Charles Xavier who stood on Cuba, while Americans and Russians fired their rockets at him? Where's the Charles Xavier who fought against Shaw? Where's the Charles Xavier who will one day be the inspirational figure to who mutants will look up too? Come on, where's THAT Charles Xavier?" She finished asking.

Charles looked down. "That man doesn't exist anymore." He said, softly. "Bullshit!" Chronos spat, making Charles look up at her. "He is still in there. You're just too much of a _coward_  to look for him." She said, turning around to walk back to the hall. "You never gave up on me, Raven or Erik. Maybe it's time you don't give up on yourself." She called over her shoulder. 

Walking back down, she saw Logan looking for her. Seeing her, he breathed a short sigh of relief. "Where the hell were you?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Bathroom." She answered shortly. They suddenly heard Charles' voice from above the stairs. "I'll help you get her. Not for any of your future shite, but for her." Both Chronos and Logan nodded, Chronos hiding a smirk. "But I'll tell you this. You don't know Erik. That man is a monster. A murderer. You think you can convice Raven to change? To come home? That's splendid. But what makes you think you can change him?" He asked.

Logan looked at him. "Because you and Erik send me back together" he answered. Charles looked at Chronos who nodded. "Alright, but before we start, I want to know YOUR name." He said, pointing to Chronos. I know your companion's name so now I want to know yours." He reasoned. Everyone looked at Chronos, even Hank, who had come out of the study. Chronos was silent for a minute before sighing and squaring her shoulders.

"Emily. my name is Emily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! First I was on vacation with no WiFi, then I had to prepare for school starting again. But I'm back now hopefully and we do know Chronos her real name now. hope you enjoyed. R&R. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the x men

"The prison they hold him in was build in world war two, when there was a shortage of metal. He's unable to control anything there." Hank said. He, Charles, Logan and Chronos or Emily were standing over a map of the prison, Erik was in. "Why is he in there?" Logan asked, confused. Charles and Hank shared a disbelieving look. "Oh, did he forget to tell you?" Charles asked sarcastically, before chuckling. Hank took pity on the two confused time travellers. "He killed JFK." He whispered.

Now Logan was the one who looked disbelieving. "He killed..." He almost repeated the sentence, but then stopped himself. Charles chuckled dryly. " What else explains a bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns. Are you sure you want to carry on with this?" He finally asked. "Hey, this was your idea not ours. But apparently, we have to get Mr. Grumpy out." Emily said, only to look up when Charles started laughing. Even Hank looked amused. 

"I'm sorry, but you call one of the most feared criminals in the world Mr. GRUMPY?!" Charles asked still laughing. Emily looked a bit embarrassed, before squaring her shoulders. "Yes. I do call him that, because he has such a grumpy face in the future. But at least he still has his hair." She finished taunting, looking at Charles, who grabbed his hair in panic. Logan rolled his eyes before nodding to Hank who moved back to the subject.

"Look I don't want to sound pessimistic, but we don't have any resources to get us in or out. It's just us." He said. Logan thought for a moment, before getting an idea. " I know a guy. Yeah, he'd be a young man now. Grew up outside of D.C. He could get into anywhere. I just don't know how the hell we're gonna find him." Emily thought for a second, before disappearing into the study. She came back a second later with the phone book in her hands. "Considering Cerebro is out of the question, let's use this." She said, putting it on the table. 

After finding the address, flying to D.C. and after telling Charles and Hank to call Chronos, Emily.  They rented a car and drove to the address where the guy lived. After a bit of arguing, Logan ordered Emily to stay in the car, which she finally did, tough grumbling. Sitting on the back couch, she got bored. Taking a book she got from the mansion out of her bag, she started reading, only to jump a bit when she heard a whoosh and the car door opening. Looking up she stared right into the eyes of a young man.

They stared for a few moments before the young man opened his mouth. "Who are you? Are you part of this prison break? Are you one of us too? What are your powers? My name's Peter and I have supersonic speed." He said in a rapid tone. Emily stared for a few moments. "My name's Emily. Yes I'm part of this prison break. Yes I'm one of yours. My powers are time travel." She finally said slowly. Peter's eyes widened, but before he could ask more, the others stepped in.

"Behave kid, or we might just kick your butt out, before we even started." Logan said gruffly, stepping in behind him. Charles and Hank taking the front seats. Peter looked between him and Emily. "Are you two a couple?" He asked, only to recoil at the looks that both mutants gave him, raising his hands in surrender. Quickly changing the subject, he asked the one question that had been on his mind. "So, what do we do now?" Looking at everyone, he got his answer from Emily. "Now, we're gonna break out Mr. Grumpy." She said, not looking too happy about it. Pieter raised an eyebrow, before looking at Logan in confusion. "Don't ask kid." was his answer, before they started driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very small chapter, I know, but I wanted to get out something. Most of my focus lies on my other story,, the hobbit, the dwarf and the Elf, but I'll try and update this one from time to time. R&R. See you next time


End file.
